


Твой друг Джаред

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 7.12: Юст, односторонние чувства. Тихая спокойная любовь Джареда к Дженсену. Они могут быть друзьями или просто знакомыми. Джаред убежден, что все безнадежно, поэтому не предпринимает никаких попыток сблизиться. В определенный момент Дженсен узнает о его чувствах, они обговаривают ситуацию, принимают ее какой есть и остаются хорошими друзьями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твой друг Джаред

\- Боже, Донна, какой же он у тебя хорошенький! И голос чудесный. Чисто ангел!  
Они стоят на пороге церкви, откуда только что вышли, мама Джареда треплет насупившегося Дженсена по щекам, приглаживает его светлые волосы, и Джареду всё это ужасно не нравится. С ним мама так не сюсюкает. Впрочем, Джаред и в церковном хоре не поёт, не умеет.  
Позже, когда все сидят за столом - мама пригласила Донну с Дженсеном к ним в гости - и пьют чай с миндальным печеньем, Джаред искоса поглядывает на молчаливого Дженсена. Наверное, тот и правда хорошенький. Особенно когда сидит вот так, стесняясь в чужом доме, смотрит на взрослых большими глазами и не знает, куда деть руки. На фарфорового ангелочка с каминной полки он точно не похож - тот пухлый, блестящий и его нельзя трогать, чтобы не разбить случайно. А вот на пупса Мэгги немного похож, особенно глазами, и сестра тоже с ним сюсюскает, когда понарошку кормит из бутылочки или заворачивает в конвертик.  
Дженсен совершенно меняется, когда через полчаса их выпроваживают на задний двор погулять. Он придумывает сделать из куска брезента парашют и прыгать с гаража. Дженсен щурится на солнце, смешно сморщив нос с конопушками, оставляет серые разводы на лице, когда чешет пыльными от брезента пальцами щёку. Нет, на пупса совсем не похож, и так заразительно смеётся, что Джаред тут же напрашивается в гости к нему.  
Джаред почти летит, когда прыгает с гаража - чувствует, как ветёр дёргает вверх брезентовый парус, куполом вздувшийся над головой. Надо придумать, как его закрепить и попробовать забраться повыше.  
Через две недели, лёжа в постели с гипсом на руке, Джаред убеждается, что Дженсен его самый лучший друг. Лежать в кровати жутко скучно, со второго этажа видно только небо и верхушки деревьев, друзей к нему не пускают, потому что в больнице Джаред умудрился подхватить какую-то заразу и теперь гундосит и умирает от раздирающего горло кашля, потому что кашлять больно - отдаёт в сломанную руку. Дженсен влезает к нему в окно и притаскивает с собой боевик с Джеки Чаном и чипсов с газировкой.  
\- Прости, Джаред, - умоляет Дженсен в который раз. - Это я должен был сломать руку, не ты! Это я придумал крепления и испытывать их должен был тоже я.  
Джареду приятно, что Дженсен так беспокоится, ему правда очень больно и немножко хочется, чтобы всё произошло не так, но Дженсен его друг, поэтому Джаред громко шепчет:  
\- Нет, всё было по-честному, мы договаривались тянуть спичку. Просто не повезло.  
\- А ты знаешь, что у человека двести костей? И Джеки Чан сломал почти все! - Дженсен распахивает глаза и взмахивает руками для убедительности.  
\- Ты поэтому фильм принёс? - посмеивается Джаред. - Давай смотреть, только тихонько, а то тебя заметят и выгонят.  
Джаред засыпает под бормотание телевизора и хруст чипсов, привалившись к плечу друга.  
На следующий день Дженсен гундосит в трубку:  
\- Яне приду сегодня, заболел.  
Теперь Джаред тоже чувствует себя виноватым, и он придумывает специальный шпионский шифр, чтобы его знали только они с Дженсеном.  
Позже, в школе, Джаред пишет на этом шифре записку: "Моя мама считает тебя ангелочком!", давится смехом, когда видит, как Дженсен морщится, разобрав, что написано, а потом рвёт её в мелкие клочки и кидает на Джареда странный взгляд.  
Как-то вечером Джаред слышит, как сокрушается его мама, узнав, что Дженсен наотрез отказывается ходить в хор - как же так, такой чудесный голос...  
***  
Джаред нагишом лежит на берегу пруда, обсыхая, рядом валяется такой же голый Дженсен, посыпая себе пузо серым песком. Июльское солнце жарит вовсю, жжёт даже сквозь зажмуренные веки, оставляет слепые белые пятна, если резко открыть глаза. Джаред жмурится и распахивает глаза, повернув голову к Дженсену. Тот поначалу видится длинным светлым пятном, лениво размахивающим отростком-щупальцем, а потом проявляется-проступает чётко. Джаред разглядывает смуглое плечо с шаварушками облупившейся кожи, розовое ухо и выгоревшие до белого пряди волос, переползает взглядом на выпуклые в профиль губы, и что-то щекотное, беспокойное ворочается где-то в животе, повыше желудка. Ощущение странное, зудящее, но приятное; Джареду нравится.  
Позади, выше по берегу, раздаётся хруст и приглушённая ругань, Дженсен взвивается испуганным зайцем, Джаред срывается следом, подхватывает разбросанную одежду, ищет трусы, которые они скинули, чтоб не намочить, и бестолково мечется по берегу.  
\- Да брось, брось, фиг с ними, - свистящим шёпотом сипит Дженсен, прижимая к животу комок из помятых шмоток, - хочешь заряд соли в жопу?!  
Он дёргает Джареда на тропинку вдоль берега, а потом они несутся под зычную ругань старика Морриса, который грозится пристрелить их к чертовой матери, если они ещё раз сунутся на его участок. Джаред не чувствует ног, спеленатые одеждой руки мешают бежать, от адреналина мутится в мозгах и картинка смазывается по бокам в пёстрое полотно. Он видит только мельтешение Дженсеновых пяток впереди, белое пятно его голой задницы и просто бежит, мчится с единственной мыслью в гудящей от прилива крови башке: только бы не попал! Дженсен сворачивает в заросли, Джаред за ним, ломится сквозь больно хлещущие ветки, запинается и рушится на землю кучей неловких конечностей и спутанных тряпок. Джаред валяется на земле, перебирая ногами, с идиотской мыслью, пробившейся сквозь звон в ушах, что если Моррис пристрелит его сейчас, то мама увидит его совсем голым. Он не успевает додумать: жёсткие пальцы вцепляются ему в рёбра, тянут, подхватывают под живот, и Дженсен шипит ему куда-то в затылок:  
\- Вставай, вставай же! Ходу, длинный, применяй свои ноги по назначению!  
Джаред отталкивается от земли локтями и коленями, в голове просветляется, а внутри зарождается нервный смех, и теперь он бежит впереди, пытаясь сориентироваться и вывести их к дыре в заборе; Дженсен пыхтит позади, как только Джаред мог подумать, что тот его бросит?

Ехать в дурацкий летний лагерь было дурацкой затеей. Джареда вполне устраивало лето с Дженсеном: ни капельки ему не скучно и очень даже есть куда себя деть. Родители посчитали иначе, когда они с Дженсеном, ободранные и в грязной рваной одежде, заявились домой, не сумев втихаря протиснуться в комнату Джареда.  
\- Скаутский лагерь - полнейший отстой, - заявляет Дженсен в первый же день. - Не хочу стрелять из лука, пошли поплаваем.  
Джаред с радостью соглашается; вечером их отыскивают вожатые, устраивают взбучку и запирают по разным комнатам до ночи. Пялиться в окно, как остальные собираются в "Домике друзей" и смотрят там мультфильмы по телеку - Джареду видно, как там вспыхивает голубым и белым свет за занавеской - совсем не весело.  
На следующий день всё становится ещё хуже: в лагере полно девчонок, которые строят глазки ему и Дженсену, странно говорят, растягивая слова и жвачки в накрашенных розовым блеском ртах, и наматывают на пальцы длинные локоны. Это... смущает. Больше, чем задира-Таннер. С Таннером всё понятно: залупился - получи в зубы! Джаред не какой-то там хлюпик, чтобы слушать его подначки и обтекать. Тем более, когда рядом, плечом к плечу, Дженсен. И пусть Таннер соберёт себе хоть целую банду, ему не победить. И, похоже, девчонкам всё это нравится, иначе как объяснить, почему они ночью пробираются в мальчишескую комнату и зовут их с Дженсеном погулять?  
От Алисии приятно пахнет ванилью, она придвигается по бревну ближе к Джареду, прижимается и ёжится, протягивая руки к костру. Дженсен на другом конце бревна уже обнимает "озябшую" Эмили, будто не замечает смешной уловки, даже тянет ей на плечо край своей куртки. Похоже, его всё устраивает. Джаред тоже обнимает Алисию, чтобы видеть поверх её головы, что там происходит у Дженсена с Эмили, и не особо вникает в её кокетливое мурлыканье. Потом Эмили что-то шепчет Дженсену на ухо, тот поворачивается и целует её. У Джареда что-то дёргается и обрывается внутри, он с трудом давит из себя односложные фразы, отвечая Алисии, и отворачивается к костру; глаза жжёт и щиплет дымом. По дороге обратно Дженсен глупо лыбится Эмили, они идут, переплетя пальцы, а Джаред с Алисией плетутся молча. В комнате Джаред притворяется, что уснул, когда Дженсен с соседней койки вдруг начинает делиться с ним впечатлениями.  
Джаред почти не разговаривает с Дженсеном всю оставшуюся смену, но тот и не особо замечает - у него теперь есть Эмили. Он не замечает и того, что Таннер обозлился больше обычного - Эмили, мелкая сучка, поначалу заигрывала и с ним. Джареда достали перепалки и драки, достали вожатые со своими нравоучениями, особенно картавый Джейк, достала жрачка по расписанию, ему хочется сидеть на лодочном причале, уставившись на водные блики, и не думать о Дженсене.  
В последнюю ночь им организуют "поход". Они собирают рюкзаки, палатки и "провизию", отходят на полторы мили от лагеря и устраивают стоянку у выложенного камнями кострища и припрятанных в кустах кабинок биотуалета. Джареда тянет блевать от скуки, когда все рассаживаются кружком вокруг костра и начинают делиться впечатлениями: как они многому научились, как сдружились и как хотят собраться ещё. К нему никто не пытается подсесть или заговорить, даже Дженсен, который - Джаред точно знает - только и мечтает, чтобы всё закончилось и можно будет засосаться в кустах с Эмили. Потом они разъедутся, и Дженсен снова будет только с Джаредом. Поскорее бы всё кончилось.  
Но вожатые, как назло, не спешат разгонять всех по палаткам. Джейк достаёт гитару и начинает что-то там наигрывать. Это чёртов R.E.M., слезливая баллада - под стать унылому настроению.  
"Когда день такой долгий, и ночью,  
Ночью одиноко.  
Когда ты уверен, что этой жизни с тебя хватит,  
Не сдавайся..."  
Девчонки затягивают негромко, Джейк подхватывает, потом добавляется ещё голос - сильный и чистый, выравнивает нестройный хор, нарастает, и Джаред скорее чувствует, чем слышит, что это поёт Дженсен. Тот напевал иногда, услышав мелодию по радио, но вот так, всерьёз, не пел уже давно, с тех пор как бросил церковный хор.  
"Всем бывает больно. Твои друзья тебя утешат.  
Всем бывает больно. Не опускай рук. О нет. Не опускай..."  
У Джареда замирает дыхание, мурашки продирают по позвоночнику, ему почему-то неловко и хочется загородить Дженсена от всех. Он слышит смешки Таннера и его дружков, видит, как они перешёптываются. Видит, как девчонки замерли, сложив руки у груди, и смотрят с восхищением, как вожатый одобрительно кивает в такт, и внутри нарастает тревога. Голос Дженсена гаснет после протяжной последней ноты, замолкает гитара и тишина взрывается аплодисментами. Как в долбанном кино.  
\- Поёшь как дива! - громко заявляет Таннер. - Платье надевай и на сцену! Девчонка!  
Дженсен сигает прямо через костёр и валит Таннера с бревна. Джаред глохнет от визга девчонок, бросается в кучу навалившихся на Дженсена мальчишек, которые вовсю уже месят кулаками, и пытается их раскидать. Никто не слушается Джейка и выползших на шум из палатки парочки других вожатых, которые надеются криком всё остановить. Джаред получает затылком в нос и несколько чувствительных тычков острыми локтями под рёбра, но всё же добирается до Дженсена и стаскивает его с Таннера. Вожатые отгоняют других ребят. У Таннера расквашено лицо, он отплёвывает кровь в пыльную траву, трогает опухший нос и цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- И дерёшься как девчонка.  
Джаред только зажмуривается и крепче прижимает рычащего Дженсена к себе, пытаясь устоять на ногах и не повалиться вместе с ним.  
Все успокаиваются не скоро. После того, как всех пострадавших отмыли и разукрасили пластырями, ещё долго слышны разговоры громких шёпотом в палатках и шиканье вожатых. Джаред пообещал присмотреть за Дженсеном, но не знает, что сказать, когда тот достаёт складной нож и пробирается за палатку. Дженсен всё ещё в ярости, и Джаред уже готовится к тому, что ему придётся бороться с ним за нож, но тот оттягивает длинную светлую прядь и срезает её. Джаред с ужасом смотрит, как его друг кромсает прядь за прядью и волосы разлетаются по зарослям, путаются в сухой траве и белыми штрихами оседают на джинсах.  
***  
\- Джаред, как договаривались: с меня математика, с тебя эссе!  
\- Не, я передумал, сам пиши.  
\- Обалдел? Джаред, я на тебя понадеялся, ну ты чего...  
\- А ты перестань дебильные вопросы задавать, - ржёт в трубку Джаред, - договорились же, дуй ко мне.  
\- Понял. Через пятнадцать минут буду.  
Джаред отключает телефон и мечется по комнате: роется в шкафу в поисках чистой футболки, выуживает из-под кровати ношенные носки и забрасывает в корзину для белья. В ванной полощет рот мятным лосьоном и приглаживает торчащие пряди мокрой ладонью. Он давит на дозатор олдспайса, тот не срабатывает несколько раз и наконец окатывает Джареда щекотным остро-пряным душем. Джаред понимает, что ведёт себя как идиот. Понимает, что прихорашивается перед приходом Дженсена. И если Дженсен вдруг заметит и догадается, Джареду пиздец. Джаред лезет в душ, чтобы смыть с себя одеколон, возит мочалкой по ногам и животу, обводит наметившиеся выпуклые "кубики" на прессе. Он здорово набрал массу, когда их с Дженсеном взяли в команду Раунд-Рок Хай по лакроссу. Не то чтобы Джаред хотел заниматься спортом, просто Дженсен предложил, и он пошёл. У них здорово получалось работать в связке, тренер взялся за них всерьёз и сулил обоим если не спортивную карьеру, то спортивную стипендию в будущем колледже. Если они с Дженсеном поступят вместе в Денверский университет, то он свернёт горы. И вместе с ним, и ради него. Мысли о друге плохо сочетаются с намыливанием живота - у Джареда начинается эрекция, надо бы избавиться от неё побыстрее, с минуты на минуту придёт Дженсен. Джаред врубает холодный душ, наскоро смывает пену и, растираясь полотенцем, выходит из ванной.  
В ту же минуту Дженсен без стука спиной вваливается в комнату - в руках стопка учебников и куча пакетиков с орешками и чипсами, которые он придерживает подбородком. Джаред ойкает и прячется за дверью.  
\- Дже-е-ей, - доносится из-за двери укоризненно, - да что я там не видел? Все свои, выползай, скромница.  
\- Да ну тебя нафиг, Дже-ее-й, - передразнивает Джаред, судорожно натягивая джинсы и футболку, - засмотришься ещё.  
\- Даже не мечтай!  
Джаред не должен расстраиваться из-за безобидной подколки. Но расстраивается. Выходит и влепляет Дженсену щелбан. Тот в долгу не остается - хватается за лоб, вытаращив глаза в притворном ужасе и округлив рот, потом нагибается и, протаранив Джареда лбом в живот, валит его на кровать. Они возятся на кровати минут пять, подначивая друг друга, пытаясь схватить и обездвижить, и Джаред сдается, как только чувствует, что у него снова встаёт. Дженсен тут же теряет всякий интерес к потасовке, спрыгивает с кровати и усаживается за стол, раскладывая книги, перелистывая страницы и с хрустом вскрывая пакетик с орешками.  
\- За работу, негры, солнце ещё высоко. Эссе само себя не напишет, - тыкает он пальцем в Джареда.  
Джареду надо бы прогуляться к маме на кухню и попросить печенья. Или зайти к Мэг за ещё одним стулом. Сделать хоть что-то, чтобы упало обратно и перестало выпирать из джинсов таким явным бугром. Вместо этого Джаред с воплем: "Ах так!", - хватает голову Дженсена в сгиб руки и принимается взъерошивать ему волосы на макушке.  
\- Джаред, отвянь! - пытается вывернуться Дженсен. - Наигрались уже!  
Но Джаред наваливается, прижимая его к стулу и не давая встать, отпихивает его руки. Он трётся о спинку стула, вжимается в неё ноющим членом и ничего, блядь, совсем ничего не может с собой поделать. Наконец Дженсену надоедает и он с силой толкается от пола, пружиной отпихивая от себя намертво вцепившегося Джареда. Они сваливаются на пол, и у Джареда выбивает дух под весом Дженсена. Тот изворачивается, оттолкнув стул, и с победным воплем скручивает Джареда, болевым приёмом заломив руку за спину. Джаред лежит мордой в пол, придавленный Дженсеном, сидящим сверху, ощущает жёсткий шов его джинсов и плотный член с мошонкой, прижатый к его заднице, и, обмирая от смеси возбуждения и ужаса, чувствует, как накатывает оргазм.  
\- Угомонился? - Дженсен отпускает руку и толкает в спину, снова впечатывая в пол. Этого нажима хватает Джареду догнаться, и он, дрогнув, спускает в трусы, не успевая закусить стон.  
\- Эй, сильно приложил, что ли? - беспокоится Дженсен, скатывается с него и пытается перевернуть. Джаред сворачивается улитку, перевернувшись на бок, поджимает колени, прикрывая пах. - Прости, прости, - бормочет Дженсен, смахивая волосы, налипшие Джареду на лицо и вглядываясь. Джаред через силу ржёт и показывает ему язык.  
\- Вот ты засранец, Джей!  
Дженсен дуется, он сгребает учебник со стола и улезает на кровать. Оттуда в Джареда прилетает горсть орешков. Джаред лежит и старается восстановить сбившееся к чертям дыхание, получается только хрип и кашель. Лицо полыхает то ли от стыда, то ли от встречи в полом, но Джаред не хочет знать точно.  
***  
\- Хьюстон задрал сегодня! - Дженсен стоит под душем в шаге от Джареда и свирепо намыливается. На коже остаются ярко-розовые следы от мочалки и пена летит в разные стороны.  
\- Хьюстон, конечно, гандон, но до матча с "Троянцами"неделя осталась, - спокойно возражает Джаред. Он уже наорался на поле, убегался, просто хочет смыть пот и приторный травяной запах и завалиться к Дженсену поиграть в икс-бокс.  
\- Келли пятнадцать смс-ок оставила, ждёт уже полчаса. Если она меня сегодня обломает, я выебу Хьюстона! - ярится Дженсен, вырубает душ и шлёпает к шкафчику, даже не подумав накинуть полотенце.  
Значит, приставка отпадает. В придачу к усталости и накатившему унынию, у Джареда предсказуемо начинает вставать. Когда рядом есть другие "Драконы", сдерживаться получается, а когда рядом только голый, скользкий от пены Дженсен, который постоянно задевает его то локтями, то пальцами, выдержка Джареда летит к чертям.  
\- Ты идёшь? - бросает уже одетый Дженсен с порога.  
\- Да не жди, там у тебя Келли... - отмахивается Джаред и, едва заслышав щелчок замка на двери, хватается за набухший член. Пара минут - Джаред в дрочке уже чемпион - и он кончает, подталкивает ступнёй к стоку белёсую кляксу и бредёт одеваться.  
Он идёт по стеклянному переходу от раздевалок к учебному корпусу и видит, как Келли спешит навстречу к Дженсену, тот распахивает объятия, и она запрыгивает ему на руки, тут же влепляясь в поцелуй. Дождалась, значит. Дженсен мнёт её задницу сквозь мягкую клетчатую юбочку, и плевать хотел, что кто-то это видит. Келли тоже, похоже, плевать. Джареду не плевать, как бы он ни хотел, но и особо расстраиваться у него повода нет. Что ему эта очередная "келли".  
В конце недели Келли почти в точности так же, бегом, подлетает к Дженсену и влепляет ему пощёчину. На этот раз Джаред стоит совсем рядом, и ему стоит огромных трудов не скалиться в ехидной усмешке.

Угораздило же Майка родиться в эти выходные! В понедельник важная игра, а он закатывает грандиозную вечеринку, на которую не прийти - потерять сто очков популярности. Да, Джаред и Дженсен - почти звёзды Раунд-Рок Хай. Если их "Драконы" выиграют в понедельник у "Троянцев " Андерсон Хай, это "почти" можно будет смело убирать. Поэтому они собираются и идут.  
Дженсен сияет начищенным центом. Он слишком довольный для того, кого день назад бросила девушка, и Джаред подозревает, что бросила не просто так.  
\- Да ты у меня красавчик! - веселится Дженсен, хлопая Джареда по плечам, обтянутым белой футболкой, и встряхивая. - Тебе сегодня дадут! - И ржёт, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника. Джаред не должен пялиться на его сияющие глаза и раскрасневшийся рот, ему хочется ёжиться от охвативших эмоций, а в груди тесно от распирающего жаркого чувства.  
\- Тебе тоже дадут, ага, - ехидничает Джаред, встряхнувшись, - по-моему, Келли не достаточно нахлестала по твоей гнусной морде и идёт на вечеринку специально, чтоб не дать тебе кого-то подцепить раньше неё.  
\- Келли там будет, - голос Дженсена слегка тянет на "озабоченный", но уж точно не "встревоженный", и он даже не особо спрашивает, только слегка дёргает бровью. - Ладно, на месте разберёмся.  
До дома Майка всего несколько кварталов, они всю дорогу треплются о предстоящей игре, но Джаред замирает на полуслове, когда входит во двор и видит, с кем стоит Келли. Дженсен прослеживает за его взглядом и чертыхается.  
\- Здорово, Таннер, - подходит он к парочке, засунув руки поглубже в карманы джинсов.  
\- И тебе не кашлять, - хмыкает Таннер. Он капитан команды "Троянцев", и Джаред не ожидал его увидеть раньше, чем в понедельник на поле.  
\- Какими судьбами? - встревает Джаред, вставая рядом с Дженсеном и складывая руки на груди.  
\- Да вот, решил приехать пораньше, разведать обстановку. А тут у вас веселье в разгаре, такие красивые девушки ходят - и совсем ничьи! - Таннер приобнимает Келли за плечи, и та строит самую стервозную из всех гримас, на которую способна. Конечно, это шоу для Дженсена, но тот совсем не впечатлён. До Келли была Кристин и Эмма, и после Келли будет очередная красотка, Джаред и не ревнует особо.  
Они обмениваются многозначительными взглядами с Таннером - ясно как божий день, что тот не забыл потасовку в лагере, на его гладком лбу жирными буквами написано, что он жаждет мести. И Джаред молится, чтобы выяснение, у кого круче яйца, состоялось на поле, во время игры. Он не боится драки, сколько их уже было - Дженсен предпочитал кулаками вбивать уважение к себе, - но не хочет тратить силы впустую. В доме его надежды идут прахом - здесь ещё трое из "Троянцев", на них плотные куртки и тяжелые ботинки, и Джаред всей кожей чувствует сгустившуюся, взвинченную атмосферу в комнате. Дженсен чувствует тоже: он заметно собирается и его походка пружинит напряжёнными мышцами.  
Проходит час, и Джаред уже начинает надеяться, что всё обойдётся. Они сидят на диване в полутёмной комнате, освещённой только несколькими лампами, имитирующими толстые свечи. Здесь играет тянучая гипнотическая музыка, но она смешивается с грохотом басов и речитативом из соседней комнаты, и у Джареда от этого пухнет голова. У него на коленях какая-то девчонка, кажется, кузина Майка. Она хорошенькая, светловолосая и голубоглазая, у неё нежные пальчики, которыми она наглаживает Джареда за ухом и перебирает волосы, придвигается лицом, почти касаясь его носа своим. Рядом Дженсен лижется с её подружкой и, забравшись руками девушке под майку, пощипывает соски. Они уже порядочно набрались, поэтому когда в паху начинает нарастать тепло, Джаред поддаётся этому ощущению. Можно смотреть на Дженсена сквозь ресницы и представлять, что это он сминает губы Джареда своими, он, а не девчонка, имя которой никак не вспомнить из-за мути в голове. На диване тесно для четверых, но Джаред никуда не уходит, только чуть заметно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда по его руке или бедру случайно проезжается рука распалённого Дженсена.  
Девчонка ёрзает по стояку Джареда, жмётся грудью к его груди, а он жадно вслушивается с звуки, которые издаёт Дженсен. От его низких стонов, сбитого дыхания и неразборчивого шёпота Джаред готов кончить прямо сейчас, и он поддаёт бёдрами, трахая девчонку через одежду. Она жаркая и влажная там, между ног, чувствуется даже сквозь ткань, но трогать её совсем не хочется, хочется протянуть руку и стиснуть бедро Дженсена, помять твёрдые мышцы, ощутить, как они напрягаются в такт движениям Джареда.  
А потом диван рядом пустеет, и освободившееся место тут же заполняется прохладным воздухом. Джаред видит краем глаза, что Дженсен уходит, уводя за руку девушку, которая одёргивает задранную юбку, и слышит, как они, посмеиваясь, направляются наверх.  
Джареду досадно, но он другого и не ожидал. Только вот непонятно, что теперь делать с девчонкой на нём. Джаред закрывает глаза и припоминает только что накопленные ощущения: звуки и прикосновения. Он валит девчонку на диван и втягивает носом совсем свежий запах Дженсена, оставшийся здесь. Этого хватает, чтобы у Джареда сорвало крышу. Он впивается в шею девчонки засосом, наваливается всем весом и одной рукой начинает выдирать болты из петель на джинсах. Девчонка трепыхается под ним, пытается уползти и упирается ему в грудь руками, стараясь оттолкнуть. Джаред слышит, как она хнычет, и сквозь туман в глазах замечает, что она смотрит на него с испугом.  
\- Прости, - Джаред скатывается с неё, вскакивает и отходит на пару шагов, подняв ладони. - Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Всё нормально, - мямлит девчонка, садясь на диване и поправляя одежду. - Я немного иначе представляла свой первый раз.  
Джареда прошибает пот.  
\- Ты мне показался таким милым. - Джаред мысленно даёт себе по башке. - Джемма и Софи только о тебе и трещат, я-то особо и не собиралась, а тут ты... Я думала, ха, мне повезло, выкусите, сучки!.. - её губы кривятся в усмешке. Она теребит браслеты на тонких запястьях, крутит кольцо с массивным камнем, поднимает виноватый взгляд на Джареда: - Хочешь, попробуем ещё раз?  
\- Я... нет, я с девственницами... - подбирает слова Джаред, мечется взглядом по комнате, виновато опускает голову, замечает у себя расстёгнутую ширинку и начинает сосредоточенно запихивать болты в петли. - Такая ответственность, ну, ты понимаешь...  
Кажется, девчонка уважительно кивает, хмыкает и, покусав ноготь на пальце, выдаёт:  
\- Слу-у-ушай, а ты не будешь против, если я расскажу, что мы переспали? Ну, формально что-то у нас было, так что почти считается! Скажу, что у тебя огромный!..  
\- У меня и так огромный, - ворчит Джаред, - но валяй, рассказывай.  
Он выметается из комнаты. Эта затея может выйти ему боком, но зато он уже как бы не девственник. Натуральный-не-девственник - аплодисменты Джареду и "А" с плюсом за утаивание ориентации.  
Джаред выходит в гостиную, тут почти пусто, только Таннер сидит на спинке дивана, забравшись с ногами, и посередине комнаты топчется под музыку пьяная парочка.  
\- О-о-о, Падалеки! - орёт Таннер, приветственно вскидывая картонный стакан. - А где твоя подружка?  
Джаред недоумённо хмурит брови - с чего бы Таннера интересует какая-то девчонка? Он оглядывается, замечая появившихся из кухни "Троянцев".  
\- Что, подкрашивает губки после минета? - Таннер отхлёбывает из стакана и сползает со спинки на сиденье. - Я б ей вдул. О, а вот и она, моя красавица!  
Внизу лестницы стоит Дженсен, Таннер тычет пальцем в его сторону и встает. Джаред моментально трезвеет, от адреналина немеет лицо и холодеют пальцы, он подрывается к Дженсену, но не успевает. Тот подскакивает к Таннеру и бьёт его ладонями по ушам.  
Дальнейшее Джаред помнит смутно, кусками. Помнит, что сначала они дрались с подоспевшими дружками Таннера, потом - боль в разбитых костяшках и чью-то кровь, потом - как кто-то срывается на визг: "Падалеки, блядь, забери своего психа, убери его от меня!", и как, обхватив Дженсена поперёк груди, спеленав его руки, прижимает к себе, упершись лбом ему в затылок, что-то бормочет, стараясь успокоить... И думает, что это сраное дежавю, только костра посередине не хватает.

\- Как ты? - Дженсен сидит на заднем крыльце с пакетом льда на морде, шипит, поправляя его. - Сильно досталось?  
\- Нормально. - Джаред оттирает с тыльной стороны ладоней кровь, замечает напрочь заляпанную и совсем уже не белую футболку и устало отмахивается: ай, да фиг с ней. - Я-то нормально, а вот ты Таннеру чуть почки не отбил. Ну нахрена так увлекаться-то было? Пару раз по морде и хорош, он пьяный был, ему хватило бы.  
\- Он не один пришёл! У них было численное преимущество, от нас живого места не осталось бы! А послезавтра игра! - Дженсен оправдывается, слишком виновато он звучит.  
\- Ты увлёкся, - настаивает Джаред. - Ты увлёкся, и послезавтра от нас живого места не оставит Хьюстон!  
\- Я не девчонка! - вдруг взвивается Дженсен. Он зло таращится на Джареда, у него грудь ходит ходуном и раздуваются ноздри.  
\- "Не называй меня цыплёнком"? - хихикает Джаред, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но Дженсен не унимается.  
\- Я не девчонка!!! - орёт он, запуливает пакет со льдом в кусты и уходит в дом, грохнув дверью.  
***  
\- С кем пойдёшь на выпускной? - вопрос Дженсена застаёт врасплох.  
Джаред пропускает парочку зомби и экран заливает кровью; он отбрасывает джойстик и поворачивается к Дженсену:  
\- А ты?  
\- Я, ну-у-у, - Дженсен почему-то смущён, - с Келли.  
\- Что-о-о?! Она же тебя вроде как бросила. Два раза!  
\- Джаред, ты пойми, королевой бала - процентов на девяносто - будет она. Я не могу уступить её кому-то ещё! Королю не пристало...  
\- Вот самоуверенный засра-а-анец! - восхищенно тянет Джаред. - Корона не жмёт? Ах да, тебе же её ещё не вручили!  
Они обмениваются парой дружеских тычков, которые перерастают в возню, и вот уже Джаред, воспользовавшись преимуществом в росте, зажимает голову брыкающегося Дженсена под мышкой и ворошит ему волосы на макушке, приговаривая: "Не жмёт, а? Не жмёт?".  
\- Может, это меня королём бала выберут? - с вызовом щурится Джаред, наконец отпустив Дженсена.  
\- Может! Ты у нас крут! - легко соглашается Дженсен, хлопая его по плечу, и у Джареда в груди расползается тепло и лицо готово треснуть от широченной улыбки. - Вот я и спрашиваю, с кем ты пойдёшь, нам нужно подобрать тебе достойную пару.  
Джаред мысленно затыкает себе рот, стараясь удержать рвущиеся слова, мысли и чувства, которые уже давно переполняют его и просятся наружу.  
\- А что если тебе пригласить ту девчонку, эм... - Дженсен постукивает пальцем по губам, - кузину Майка, как, блин, её зовут-то?..  
Джаред взрывается смехом, Дженсен непонимающе смотрит на него, но тоже улыбается.  
***  
Если поначалу Джареду просто безразличен выпускной, то теперь он точно не хочет на него идти. И не хочет, чтобы Дженсен туда пошёл. У них с Келли всё стало как-то... по-другому. Они по-прежнему грызлись, сорились и разбегались, но Дженсен не пытался подцепить кого-то ещё и даже сам звонил ей первым. Он всё ещё проводил много времени с Джаредом, но отдалялся понемногу, и проведённых вместе часов за уроками или приставкой стало катастрофически не хватать.  
\- Джаред, а может, останемся в Остине? - Дженсен как-то мнётся и не смотрит в глаза, когда спрашивает. У него даже скулы расцвечиваются розовыми пятнами, и у Джареда от этого неприятно тянет под ложечкой.  
\- Мы же решили, что едем в Дэнвер, - Джаред и не старается сдержать раздражение, голос подрагивает, грозит сорваться, и та грань, которую, казалось, никогда не переступить, резко придвигается ближе. - Это из-за неё, да? Она поступает в Остинский, и ты с ней?  
\- Я только предложил, Джаред, не пыли. - Джаред рад его неловкости, ему хочется наговорить всякого, застыдить Дженсена, что подался за юбкой, что с друзьями так не поступают, что в Остине только блядские лонгхорны в трико в обтяжку, а стик он может надеть сеткой на башку и ходить так...  
\- Я не хочу! Мы договаривались! - Джаред не должен истерить, не срываться на крик, но горло уже перехватило спазмом и голос даёт петуха. Сбежать из своей же комнаты в ванную - не самая гениальная идея, но в голове такая каша из мыслей и чувств, и это лучшее, на что он способен.  
Дженсен не звонит вечером, не заговаривает с ним первым, и ненужные, постыдные слова громоздятся внутри Джареда ломанными фразами, складываются в нелепые признания, в глупые откровения, теснятся там, в груди, мешают дышать и складно мыслить. Неделя до выпускного проходит как в тумане. Джаред приглашает Оливию - она подписалась, когда прислала ему смс-ку - получает запоздавшие наставления от её кузена Майка, примеряет костюм и выбрасывает идиотскую бутоньерку в ведро, и плевать, если Оливия обидится. Жалко, нельзя выбросить в мусор разбухшее, болезненно ноющее сердце.  
***  
От пёстрого убранства зала и разноцветных платьев рябит в глазах, Джаред входит под руку с Оливией и ищет взглядом Дженсена и Келли. Их нигде не видно, и Джаред, расшаркавшись с девушкой и оставив её за столом, идёт в туалет. Дженсена и там нет тоже, зато Майк угощает бурбоном из тайком пронесённой фляжки.  
Вернувшись в зал, Джаред всё же обнаруживает Дженсена. Они с Келли сидят у дальней стены, в полутьме, о чём-то разговаривают, склонив головы друг к другу. Дженсен выглядит шикарно в чёрном костюме и белоснежной рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом, У Келли нежно-сиреневое, почти белое платье с длинным шлейфом, и они смотрятся как долбанная парочка на верхушке свадебного торта. Джаред не хочет есть, не хочет слышать пафосные речи директора и жополизов-учеников, танцевать под идиотскую музыку тоже не хочет. Он не может отлипнуть взглядом от Дженсена, и каждый чёртов раз, когда тот целует Келли, или тихо смеётся, глядя на неё, Джареду так больно, что кажется, его режут на живую и натирают солью каждую рану. Внутри жжёт кислотой, и Джаред разыскивает Майка, чтобы ещё приложиться к его запасам. Майк щедрый сегодня, и они делят остатки косяка, раскуривая его в вентиляцию в туалетной кабинке.  
\- Ты что-то сам не свой, - замечает Майк, - с Дженсеном поссорился? Не видел, чтоб ты с ним общался.  
\- Угу, - отделывается Джаред.  
\- Что не поделили? Только не говори, что девчонку! - усмехается Майк, тщательно смывая остатки косяка в унитаз.  
\- Не девчонку! И завязывай с психоанализом, я к тебе на приём не записывался! - огрызается Джаред.  
Майк смотрит на него, удивленно вытаращив глаза, но травка уже сделала своё дело, и он тут же расслабляется и машет рукой:  
\- А, ладно, помиритесь. Вы же лучшие дружбаны, куда он от тебя денется?  
Джареду известно, куда Дженсен денется и куда денется Джаред от него. Это же чёртов выпускной, значимый день в их сраной гормонозависимой жизни! Сто пудов Дженсен снял номер в отеле, и если лишать Келли уже нечего, то он всё равно задумал что-то значительное, что-то важное в их с Келли блядских отношениях; он будет принимать решение - кристально-ясная мысль. А Джаред прохлопал ушами, что-то весомое не заметил и упустил... Надо. Что-то. Делать.  
Дженсен стоит на сцене, на его голове идиотская корона из стекляшек, под ручку - Келли с такой же нелепой хернёй на голове. Король и Королева бала, никаких сюрпризов. Они спускаются в зал под первые аккорды медляка, танцуют, покачиваясь, в расчищенном круге, на них светят прожектором и сыплют с потолка блестящие бумажки. Ёбаная мелодрама.  
\- Эй, Дженсен, - Джаред ловит его позже, у кулера с водой, и трогает за рукав, - поговорим?  
\- Конечно! - Дженсен отвечает без заминки, он искренне рад предложению, тут же закидывает ему руку на плечо и ведёт к двери из зала. Его слегка покачивает и он немного виснет на Джареде из-за разницы в росте. Джаред считает от десяти до одного - чтобы сразу, чтобы решиться и не отступить.  
Десять. Девять. Восемь. Семь.  
\- Не здесь, давай подальше отойдём, - направляет он Дженсена дальше по коридору, за угол.  
Шесть. Пять. Четыре.  
\- Джаред, я так рад... - начинает Дженсен, ловит взгляд Джареда чуть косящими от алкоголя глазами. - Я не хотел ссориться из-за ерунды.  
Три. Два. Один.  
\- Дженсен, я люблю тебя, - у Джареда противный дребезжащий голос, но слова он выговаривает чётко.  
\- Что?.. - Дженсен расползается в недоумевающей улыбке. - Я тебя тоже, дружище. С чего это ты?..  
\- Нет, - перебивает Джаред, - ты - не так.  
Джаред придвигается совсем близко и прижимается губами к приоткрытому рту Дженсена. В ушах оглушительно бухает кровь, сердце колотится где-то в горле, а от живота по позвоночнику простреливает возбуждением. Джаред чуть шевелит онемевшими губами. У Дженсена губы такие мягкие и податливые, что он решается коснуться языком кромки зубов.  
В ту же секунду его отталкивают. Джаред смотрит осоловевшим взглядом, медленно выплывая из сладких грёз в суровую реальность, пытается проморгаться и придти в себя.  
\- Это что, прикол какой-то? - Дженсен свирепеет на глазах, часто дышит и выталкивает слова на выдохе. - Ты поспорил с кем-то? Это месть?  
Джаред быстро мотает головой - не может так сразу подобрать слова и вычленить самые нужные. Молчание тянется и тянется, до ощутимого напряженного звона в воздухе между ними.  
\- Я правда тебя...  
\- Заткнись! - взрывается Дженсен.  
\- ...люблю!  
\- Любишь, блядь, любишь?! - Дженсен хватает его за лацканы и трясёт. - Ты, Джаред, ёбаный педик? Ты?! Как ты мог?..  
Дженсен отшвыривает его к стене, кружит по коридору, ворошит волосы, морщится и трёт лоб.  
\- Это неправда, - заявляет он. - Тебе кажется. Ты не такой.  
\- Правда. Не кажется. Такой, - тихо возражает Джаред, давит всхлипы.  
Дженсен снова вспыхивает, ярится, скалит зубы, подскакивая к Джареду и хватая за волосы.  
\- Ну раз такой, давай, соси тогда! - и дёргает обмякшего Джареда вниз, ставя на колени.  
Джаред цепляется за пояс его брюк, одеревеневшими пальцами расстёгивает пуговицу и приспускает вместе с бельём. Он видит совсем близко и чётко, как кожа внизу живота Дженсена покрывается мурашками, как привстают короткие светлые волоски, видит подстриженную дорожку волос и выпуклые очертания мягкого члена под тёмной тканью трусов. Он чувствует запах кондиционера для белья и самого Дженсена, густой и концентрированный тут, внизу; и прижимается ртом к его члену. Будь что будет. Дженсен должен знать.  
А потом ему в ухо прилетает пушечное ядро, и сквозь гул в голове Джаред слышит отчаянный крик:  
\- Предатель!  
Джаред закрывает глаза и лежит в темноте на полу, пока не стихают шаги, а потом и музыка в отдалении. Его находит уборщик и прогоняет домой.  
Джаред идёт до дома пешком и мечтает, чтобы ему подвернулся какой-нибудь грабитель. Или кто-нибудь из тех, с кем они с Дженсеном дрались. Чтоб задирались и оскорбляли, чтобы хотели избить. А Джаред лёг бы с первого удара в пыль и валялся бессмысленным мешком дерьма, которым он и является. Но никто не попадается навстречу, и Джаред добредает до дома целым и невредимым - хотя бы физически.  
Он валяется на кровати, не в силах ни переодеться, ни даже закрыть глаза и забыться сном, и разглядывает на потолке тень от занавески. В окно звонко стукает и снизу раздается хриплый вопль:  
\- Падалеки!  
Джаред вскакивает с кровати, чуть не свалившись на подогнувшихся ногах, и, не веря своим ушам, ломится к окну.  
\- Вылезай, предатель! - Дженсен сидит на газоне, раскинув ноги, потом задирает голову и, увидев Джареда в окне, валится на спину, распростёршись звездой. - Ты, значит, у нас педик... Я думал, ты мне друг, а ты мне... кто ты мне, Джаре-е-ед? - пьяно растягивая слова и запинаясь завывает Дженсен.  
Джаред молит бога, чтобы никто из его домашних не проснулся и не услышал - списать на пьяный бред получится не всё. Да и не готов он ни к каким объяснениям.  
\- Дженсен, не надо! - Джаред распахивает окно и высовывается наполовину, громким шёпотом умоляя Дженсена: - Замолчи, пожалуйста!  
\- Сам заткнись! Ты меня предал. Меня и мою дружбу. Я тебе доверял, а ты, сука, мечтал о моей заднице всё это время. А я не девчонка, блядь!  
Джаред бежит в ванную, вытряхивает бельё из пластикового таза в углу и начинает наполнять его холодной водой.  
\- ...не девчонка! - надрывается где-то внизу Дженсен. - А вот ты!.. Что ты думал, мы поженимся в Канаде и ты нарожаешь мне детишек? Да хрен там, Джаред! Потому что у тебя... - Джаред подтаскивает таз к окну и ставит на подоконник. - Нет! Пизды!  
Вода обрушивается на Дженсена ледяным потоком, ударяет в живот и грудь, разлетается по траве искрящимися брызгами. Дженсен матерится, подбирается, перекатившись на четвереньки, и оседает на пятки, свесив голову вниз. С его волос капает, на костюм налипла трава и земля, и он сидит, положив руки с раскрытыми ладонями на колени, а у Джареда от любви и бессилия невыносимо теснит внутри.  
Джаред отступает в комнату, отшвыривает таз и, закрыв ладонями пылающее лицо, шагает по комнате, пытаясь хоть что-то придумать, найти хоть какое-то решение, но не может определиться даже с тем, что ему делать в следующую минуту. Когда он решается и подходит к окну, внизу уже никого нет.  
***  
На следующий день Джаред уезжает в Денвер. Сначала забыться помогает возня с документами и поиском жилья. Потом начинаются тренировки, и Джаред выкладывается как бешеный. Тренер предлагает ему переквалифицироваться из полузащитников в нападающие, и звонит Хьюстону с благодарностями за такую подготовку. А когда свободного времени становится всё же слишком много, Джаред пишет письма Дженсену. Он ни словом не вспоминает произошедшее, ни о чем не спрашивает, только рассказывает, как ему живётся. Рассказывает так, будто они с Дженсеном всё ещё друзья, но обстоятельства вынудили их разъехаться и Джаред просто делится новыми впечатлениями с другом, ничего такого. После этих писем становится хуже - Дженсен не отвечает ни на одно.  
Ещё хуже бывает после звонков из дома. Мать всё докапывается насчёт них с Дженсеном. Они с Донной решают, что мальчики поссорились по глупости, считают, что недопустимо терять такую дружбу и надеются, что те поговорят и всё рассосётся само собой. Джаред пресекает такие разговоры сразу - не хочет в один прекрасный момент услышать, как там всё прекрасно у Дженсена с Келли или что они женятся, или что Дженсен нашёл себе кого-то ещё. Это трусливо и глупо, но пока Джаред не может наскрести в себе сил на что-то большее.  
Со временем легче никак не становится.  
Ближе к началу учебного года мама присылает его вещи: те, что он просил, и одну обшарпанную жестяную коробку. Джаред знает, что там внутри, и долго не решается открыть. Сидит, привалившись к стене, и гладит шершавую поверхность дрожащими пальцами. В глазах всё мутнеет и мутнеет, и когда он всё же приоткрывает скрипнувшую крышку, проливается слезами и горькими всхлипами. Тут диск с фильмами Джеки Чана, который притащил когда-то Дженсен, старый нерабочий мобильник, который они с Дженсеном хотели починить, карточки игроков в лакросс - они собрали все, половина хранилась у Джареда, половина у Дженсена, два скаутских значка, записка с зашифрованными каракулями... Дженсен, Дженсен, Дженсен...  
Джаред вытирает рукавом глаза и переползает за стол, к ноутбуку. Открывает электронку и печатает:  
"Дженсен, прости меня. Я так скучаю...  
Твой друг Джаред."  
Он сидит несколько минут, слепо уставившись в экран, чувствуя, как распускается туго затянутый узел в груди. И не верит своим глазам, когда в папке вошедших писем появляется жирная единичка. В письме от Дженсена всего два слова:  
"Я тоже".

**Author's Note:**

> [R.E.M. - Everybody Hurts](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijZRCIrTgQc)


End file.
